Dance Master Song List
The following is a list of songs compatible with dance routines, either by adquiring them on the SingStore or by playing SingStar: Dance. Note that to purchase the dance add-on (0.39 GBP), you'll need to buy the original song first (0.99 GBP). } !style="background:#ddddee;" | Game !style="background:#ddddee;" | Song Title !style="background:#ddddee;" | Artist !style="background:#ddddee;" | Release Date |- |''Dance'' |"Bye Bye Bye" |'N Sync | |- |''Dance'' |"Shut Up" |Black Eyed Peas | |- |''Dance'' |"Heart of Glass" |Blondie | |- |''Dance'' |"With You" |Chris Brown | |- |''Dance'' |"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" |Cyndi Lauper | |- |''Dance'' |"Baby Love" |Diana Ross and The Supremes | |- |''Dance'' |"I Will Survive" |Gloria Gaynor | |- |''Dance'' |"Standing In The Way Of Control" |Gossip | |- |''Dance'' |"What You Waiting For?" |Gwen Stefani | |- |''Dance'' |"Cosmic Girl" |Jamiroquai | |- |''Dance'' |"That's the Way (I Like It)" |KC & The Sunshine Band | |- |''Dance'' |"Day 'n' Nite" |Kid Cudi | |- |''Dance'' |"Celebration" |Kool and the Gang | |- |''Dance'' |"Bulletproof" |La Roux | |- |''Dance'' |"Poker Face" |Lady Gaga | |- |''Dance'' |"U Can't Touch This" |MC Hammer | |- |''Dance'' |"Hangin Tough" |New Kids On The Block | |- |''Dance'' |"Hey Ya!" |Outkast | |- |''Dance'' |"Straight Up" |Paula Abdul | |- |''Dance'' |"I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)" |Pitbull | |- |''Dance'' |"I Like To Move It" |Reel 2 Real feat. The Mad Stuntman | |- |''Dance'' |"Livin' La Vida Loca" |Ricky Martin | |- |''Dance'' |"It's Like That" |Run DMC vs. Jason Nevins | |- |''Dance'' |"Push It" |Salt N Pepa | |- |''Dance'' |"Boombastic" |Shaggy | |- |''Dance'' |"Baby Got Back" |Sir Mix A Lot | |- |''Dance'' |"Crank That" |Soulja Boy | |- |''Dance'' |"Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" |The Backstreet Boys | |- |''Dance'' |"I Want You Back" |The Jackson 5 | |- |''Dance'' |"Don't Cha" |The Pussycat Dolls | |- |''Store'' |"Venus" |Bananarama | |- |''Store'' |"Achy Breaky Heart" |Billy Ray Cyrus | |- |''Store'' |"Baby One More Time" |Britney Spears | |- |''Store'' |"Fight For This Love" |Cheryl Cole | |- |''Store'' |"You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)" |Dead or Alive | |- |''Store'' |"Final Countdown" |Europe | |- |''Store'' |"Rhythm Is Gonna Get You" |Gloria Estefan | |- |''Store'' |"Step By Step" |New Kids On The Block | |- |''Store'' |"Cotton Eye Joe" |Rednex | |- |''Store'' |"It's Raining Men" |The Weather Girls | |- |''Store'' |"I Think We're Alone Now" |Tiffany | |- |''Store'' |"I Wanna Dance With Somebody" |Whitney Houston | |- |''Store'' |"That's Not My Name" |The Ting Tings | |- |''Store'' |"Barbie Girl" |Aqua | |- |''Store'' |"Free Your Mind" |En Vogue | |- |''Store'' |"No Limit" |2 Unlimited | |- |''Store'' |"Take on Me" |a-ha | |- |''Store'' |"Sk8er Boi" |Avril Lavigne | |- |''Store'' |"One Two Step" |Ciara | |- |''Store'' |"Come On Eileen" |Dexy's Midnight Runners | |- |''Store'' |"Just Dance" |Lady Gaga feat. Colby O'Donis | |- |''Store'' |"99 Red Balloons" |Nena | |- |''Store'' |"Get The Party Started" |P!nk | |- |''Store'' |"Never Gonna Give You Up" |Rick Astley | |- |''Store'' |"We Are Family" |Sister Sledge | |- |''Store'' |"Relight My Fire" |Take That feat. Lulu | |- |''Store'' |"Heartbreaker" |will.i.am feat. Cheryl Cole | |- |''Store'' |"Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of...)" |Lou Bega | |- |''Store'' |"Born To Make You Happy" |Britney Spears | |- |''Store'' |"Build Me Up Buttercup" |The Foundations | |- |''Store'' |"Love Machine" |Girls Aloud | |- |''Store'' |"Dance Wiv Me" |Dizzee Rascal feat. Calvin Harris & Chrome | |- |''Store'' |"Goodbye Mr. A" |The Hoosiers | |- |''Store'' |"Say A Little Prayer" |Aretha Franklin | |- |''Store'' |"Shake It" |Metro Station | |- |''Store'' |"Beat Again" |JLS | |- |''Store'' |"It's My Life" |Dr. Alban | |- |''Store'' |"Heaven Is A Place On Earth" |Belinda Carlisle | |- |''Store'' |"Making Your Mind Up" |Bucks Fizz | |- |''Store'' |"Stop Me" |Mark Ronson feat. Daniel Merriweather | |- |''Store'' |"Everybody Get Up" |Five | |- |''Store'' |"Shut Up And Let Me Go" |The Ting Tings | |- |''Store'' |"Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)" |Blu Cantrell | |- |''Store'' |"Perfect" |Fairground Attraction | |- |''Store'' |"Since U Been Gone)" |Kelly Clarkson | |- |''Store'' |"Take Your Mama" |Scissor Sisters | |- |''Store'' |"Eye of the Tiger" |Survivor | |- |''Store'' |"Bad Romance" |Lady Gaga | |- |''Store'' |"Good Times" |Chic | |- |''Store'' |"Everybody In Love" |JLS | |- |''Store'' |"I'm Outta Love" |Anastacia | |- |''Store'' |"Wishing Well" |Terence Trent D'Arby | |- |''Store'' |"Grace Kelly" |Mika | |- |''Store'' |"Mysterious Girl" |Peter Andre | |- |''Store'' |"Heartbeat" |Scouting for Girls | |- |''Store'' |"When Will I Be Famous?" |Bros | |- |''Store'' |"I Love Rock n' Roll" |Britney Spears | |- |''Store'' |"Virtual Insanity" |Jamiroquai | |- |''Store'' |"Electric Feel" |MGMT | |- |''Store'' |"It's Tricky" |Run DMC | |} Category:Master Song Lists Category:SingStar: Dance